Busy,Busy,Busy
by princessyoyo
Summary: Life of the Cullen's and Hale's. The kids will not grow that much but their will be birthday chapters. Hope you like it!
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney movies mentioned,Xbox, or Nuby  
Authors Note: I base the ages of the characters on their human life and their partners. Edward would've been the youngest but, he was born years before Rosalie even though he was 17 when he was changed. Emmett was 21 when he was changed. Alice and Jasper were both born way before the others. Bella also would've been the youngest but Bella is the youngest in almost all the stories I read and I wanted her to match Edward.

Bella Cullen: 6  
Emmett Cullen:4  
Alice Cullen: 3

Edward Hale: 6  
Jasper Hale:3  
Rosalie Hale: 2

Esme's POV:

"Alice come to mommy!" I said chasing my toddler around trying to put her dress on.  
"You'll never catch me momm-" she was interrupted when my husband grabbed her  
"Gotha!" He said and kissed her head. She giggled as I sighed and handed the dress to Carlisle. Alice didn't put up a fuss and when she was dressed she ran up stairs probably to find Emmett. Carlisle smiled at me and I pouted.

He laughed "What's wrong?" He said as he put his arm around my waist .  
"Sometimes I just wish she was more of a Mommy's girl" I said sadly  
"Oh come on Alice, loves you" he kissed my cheek  
"She just loves me a little more" he said and laughed when I smacked his chest  
I started to walk up stairs when he stopped me  
"Honey?" He called  
"Yes baby?" I turned around  
"James texted me earlier and said he,Kelly, and the kids would be here in five minutes"

I ran upstairs and into Bella and Emmett's room to see them throwing their clothes at each other in their underwear.  
"Hey!" I said sternly. They stopped and tried to clean up the mess they made because they knew they were trouble. I decided to scold them while they cleaned.  
"Your friends are coming over and this is what you do instead of getting dressed?" I yelled

They put their heads down. "I want you to come downstairs dressed and then go to your timeout stools" Yes they each have their own stool and they will be sitting in time out when their guest come.  
I left to Alice's room to find her playing with her dolls.  
"Alice come here your friends are coming soon" I said as I held my arms out to her  
"Jazzy's coming?" She asked and screamed when I nodded  
She ran into my arms and I placed her on my hip and as we exited her room Bella and Emmett were exiting theirs.  
We all walked down the steps and Bella went straight to her stool and sat down. Carlisle, who was in the kitchen preparing snacks for the kids shook his head, Emmett walked towards his then turned to me.  
"Mommy I don't want Rosie and Jasper to see me in trouble"'he said with tears in his eyes  
"Well you shou-" Alice interrupted me "Rosie's coming too?" She yelled at me I nodded "And Edward?" I nodded and smiled at my excited little one. She jumped down from my arms carefully and was going up stairs but I stopped her.  
"Wait Alice you need a clip in your hair" she came to me and I picked her up again. I turned back to Emmett"  
"Emmett if you didn't want your friends to see you in timeout then you shouldn't of been throwing things now go sit" I said  
He started to cry but did as he was told.  
"Mommy I started it I'll stay in timeout extra for Emmett" Bella said as she looked at her brother sadly  
"Bella it's nice that you want to look out for your little brother and I'm proud of you for that but you both need to sit" Then she started crying, I really couldn't win. Emmett and Bella are very close and always have been, Emmett's done the same thing for Bella before.  
The doorbell rang and they quieted down because they knew Edward and Rosalie would be here soon.  
I quickly put a clip in Alice's short hair,picked her up, and answered the door.  
"Hello!" My best friend Kelly said as they stepped inside  
I hugged her around Alice and kissed her hair. James pushed Rosalie's stroller in and then helped the Edward and Jasper take their shoes off. Kelly took her shoes and coat of then grabbed Alice from me,as they talked I crouched down in front of Rosalie's stroller.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" She smiled at me and tried to climbed out. I helped her out and put her on my hip. She whimpered  
"Hey " I said sadly she is always so timid with me even though she's known me since she was born.  
Kelly walked over to us bouncing a very happy Alice on her hip. Alice was getting to big for that but when Rose was born and as Rose got older she starting to act younger to get attention and everyone but James and I felt for it.  
"Hey you know Esme don't start" Kelly said to her toddler as she reached out for her.  
I kissed Rosalie's hair  
"It's okay Kelly she's just tired" I said and walked over to the couch and put Rosalie on my lap. Kelly did the same with Alice

Edward walked towards Bella  
"What's wrong Bella" He asked and touched her wet cheek  
"Edward, please don't pay attention to them their in timeout" I said nicely to him  
"Okay" he said. I felt bad so I thought I'd give him something fun to do.  
"Hey Edward why don't you go to Alice's room with her and find a movie to watch?" I asked  
Edward smiled at me then reached for Alice's hand and went upstairs.

Carlisle picked up Jasper and started to walk towards the back of the house towards the lounge " Want to play on our Kinect?" Jasper nodded and they went downstairs. James followed after he kissed Kelly.

Rosalie hooped off my lap and went to Emmett  
"Emmy sad?"  
"Baby leave them alone their in timeout" Kelly said  
Rose pouted and kissed Emmett on the cheek. He smiled and she did again. I looked at Kelly.  
"Okay Rosie Posie that's enough love leave him alone" she said as she picked Rose up and put her on her hip. Then back on my lap.  
"So Kelly what's new?" I asked  
"I stopped breastfeeding Rosalie last week" she said sadly I patted her shoulder, I know how she felt but Kelly and I were still very different mothers when it came to breastfeeding. I breastfed Edward and Emmett till they were one and a half and Alice never latched so she was a formula baby. Kelly breastfed all her kids till two but went farther with Rosalie because she knew she wasn't having anymore babies.

"And since October 3rd Rosalie only uses her pacifier at bed time and nap time"

"I wish I could do the same with Alice, she takes that pacifier whenever she wants and Carlisle still has no problem with it because she uses the toddler ones"

"Well there's no I in team Esme, you need to talk to him even though Alice is using the toddler ones she damaging her teeth"

I never understood how she could be so much wiser than me and I'm two years older.

"I told him that but he's the doctor"

"I think since school started you've both been stressed let me take kids after the party this weekend and I'll take them to school in the morning so you two can have some alone time.

I kissed Kelly's hair

"Your pretty" Rose said smiling up at me with those big violet eyes and little dimples. She looked just like her mommy.  
"Thank you sweetie" she was going to say something else but yawned  
"Come here Rosalie your tired" Kelly said as she snuggled Rosalie to her chest  
"Mommy" Alice screamed as she ran to me with Edward behind her  
"Mommy right Princess and the Frog is better than Epic?" Edward crossed his arms

"Honey Edward is your guest, you watch that movie everyday let Edward watch what he wants to watch and when you go to his house this weekend you'll get to pick the movie"

That's what we do every Tuesday and Wednesday a lunch date at one of our houses and a hangout or sleepover on the weekend. Then we switch. It's Wednesday the kids don't have school, and this weekend were having a Halloween party at Kelly's house.  
"Fine" Alice said and went to put the movie in, and when she did she turned on the tv and sat on the big beanbag with Edward

"Bella you can go downstairs and join the game" she smiled and hugged me then kissed my cheek. "Sorry for disobeying mommy" she said "it's okay"  
Then she got up grabbed Edwards hand and they went downstairs.  
"Emmett come here" I said to my pouting four-year old. I brought his head up to look at me  
"Mommy put you in timeout because you were throwing clothes around when I told you to get dressed, mommy wasn't trying to embarrass you in front of your friends, okay?"

He didn't say anything I could tell he was mad and was going to run off to his father or Rosalie.  
"Emmett" I said sternly  
"Sorry" he said meanly  
"That's not what I said to you do you understand what I'm telling you" I said  
He nodded  
"Good, can I have a hug and kiss now?" He gave me a slight hug and soft kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you" he didn't answer just went to Rosalie(who was fighting her nap) and rubbed her back  
Rosalie turned around and hugged Emmet. He hugged back  
Kelly smiled at me and I returned that has been so attached to Rosalie since she was born. I still have a picture from he was two holding her the day she was born.  
"I love you" Rosalie said  
"I love you" Emmett said

I gave Kelly the look. She quickly tried to change the subject.  
"Emmett want to get get a snack? I need to feed Rosalie since she won't go to sleep?" He nodded  
"Alice are you hungry?" I asked my toddler who had her eyes on the movie  
"Yes" she said I followed Kelly, Emmett and Rosalie to the kitchen behind the living room.

Kelly put Emmett and Rosalie on the countertop and opened her diaper bag put since Rose where's pull ups she just calls it her mommy bag. She pulled out her freezer lunch box and took out yogurt and apples and I went to the fridge to get a yogurt stick for Alice and Emmett. I also got some sliced banana. Kelly helped Emmett down, put Rosalie on her hip, and in her other hand held the mommy bag and the lunch box.

I held Emmett's hand and he held it back so I guess he can't hold a grudge. I gave him his yogurt stick and he ate it slowly while we walked to the living room. I sat on the couch after I gave Alice her yogurt stick and bananas. Emmett sat on my lap.

Kelly's POV

"Here baby girl" I said to Rosalie feeding her yogurt on the couch  
"I do it" Rosalie said reaching for the spoon, I gave it to her and she just mixed it around  
"This is why mommy gives you finger food" I said and kissed her forehead, put her on the ground next to my feet and gave her the apples. I'll give her the yogurt later I thought as I put the yogurt in a plastic bag and back into the lunch box.

Then Edward,Bella, and Carlisle came up and soon James carrying a sleeping Jasper. He put him in Rose's stroller. We should have brought the double stroller but I thought since we live five houses away from Esme and Carlisle we could have a short little family walk.

"Hi mommy" Edward said to me grinning while holding a banana in his hand. I kissed his head  
"Hi baby, are you having fun with Bella?" He nodded and sat down next to his sister and watched the movie.  
I turned to my husband "Having fun?" He smiled and kissed my lips then sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder  
Rosalie walked toward us "Hi Daddy" she said smiling  
"There's my princess" He said as she put her on his lap. James and Rosalie had an adorable relationship ship Jasper was going to be our last child but James wanted a girl so much and I did too.  
"Kisses?" James asked Rosalie puckering his lips to her, she accepted  
Rosalie yawned again "Okay let mommy make your baba so you can take a nap"

I got my bag, took out the freezer lunch bag and took out Rosalie's Nuby sippy cup with almond milk. I also got one of her toddler pacifiers.

Esme was holding a tired Emmett to her chest one the couch, Carlisle was sitting next to her cuddling with Alice on his lap and Edward was watching Epic. I gave Rose her sippy cup I handed James her pacifier. I sat on the floor with Edward and put him on my legs. I kissed his hair as he worked on his banana.  
"Hey Kelly, I know I said I would watch the girls but something came up at work, so do you think you could take the kids to school and watch the girls tomorrow?" Esme said with a sad look

"Sure I can, but I'm taking Rosalie her photo shoot tomorrow" Rosalie,Jasper, and Edward are working as child models and have since they were all four months old.

Esme did the used to do same thing with Bella until she was two. But when Bella got spoiled from the fame and hit another girl who got a part in the photo shoot she wanted, she took her out and swore to never let her children get so selfish. I thought she was just bluffing because she was pregnant with Emmett. When Emmett was four months and I reminded her about the open calls she told me she was serious and she was done with this. That didn't stop me but their are times when I skip a photo shoot and just let my kids be kids.

"Oh okay that's fine Alice will be okay to watch, and could you drop her and Bella at dance?"

"Sure and Carlisle your taking the boys to sports right?" I asked and turned to him and thanked him when he nodded

"No problem" he said

I turned to my sleepy son. It's nap time.

"Okay Edward it's time to go home and take a nap" he didn't fight he just went say bye to everyone.

Rose and Jasper were asleep and I know Edward was sleepy so we were just going to head off.

It's going to be a long day tomorrow

R&R!


	2. Busy Mornings & School

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney movies mentioned, Nuby, or Apple

Bella Cullen: 6  
Emmett Cullen: 4  
Alice Cullen: 3

Edward Hale: 6  
Jasper Hale: 3  
Rosalie Hale: 2

Kelly's POV:

Beep! Beep! Beep!

5:15 AM. Just on time. I turn off the alarm clock and get up. James is in the shower so I'm just going to join him. I get undressed,put my clothes in the hamper and joined James.

By 5:45 (No we weren't just washing our bodies in that shower) Were both dressed.

"Baby while I start breakfast can you get the boys clothes ready?" I asked James as I put my earrings in  
"Sure" he said as he exited our bedroom

James POV

I entered Edward and Jasper's room quietly and got their school uniforms out.

Edward,Bella,Jasper, and Emmett go to Pierce Prep it's the best school in Forks and it starts from pre-school all the way the to 12th grade. And believe me it's not easy to get into and it's very expensive but when you have the money you spend it. Alice and Rosalie are going to have in interview with Pierce Prep in December so they can get in before second semester. It would have been just Rosalie but Esme didn't want Alice to leave the house yet so she waited a year.

I work as a child psychologist in the same hospital where Carlisle,works as a surgeon. He drive together to work everyday. Esme is a wedding planner and Kelly is a photographer/painter she has an art show coming up next month. Esme rides with Kelly and all the kids, then Kelly drops her off at work. Kelly then drops the kids off at school and stays with Rosalie and Alice. But sometimes Esme watches the girls.

I go downstairs to the kitchen to see Kelly making waffles with fruit salad. I grab a strawberry.  
"Hey don't mess up your suit I like that one" she said with a grin

"I won't I won't"

It is now 6:15 school starts at 7:50 and ends at 2:50PM. The boys should be waking up now.

"I'm gonna go wake the boys" I said and headed upstairs after I gave Kelly a kiss.

Edward was up with his crazy bed head.  
"Hey buddy" I said and kissed his head as I picked him up and carried him to their bathroom and started up the hot water.

"Take your clothes off and I'll be back with Jasper" I said to him  
"Okay Daddy" he said

Jasper was still asleep. I rubbed his back a little.  
"Jasper? You ready to go to school?" I said to him as he woke up  
"Yeah" he said

By 6:30 the boys were washed and dressed and currently eating breakfast

Kelly's POV:

It's 6:50 and time to wake up Rosalie. I went upstairs to her princess room. She was sitting up in her bed in panda footie pajamas with her white pacifier in her mouth, and holding her pink blanket that she's had since she was born it was her name Rosalie Lillian on the corner. She was just to cute.

"Hi baby, did you sleep well?" I asked as I picked her up. She laid her head on my shoulder.

I walked with her in my arms into her bathroom, put her down, and started to undress her.

She started to cry she hates this I really don't know why.  
"Oh baby don't cry" I said as I turned on the water and took her pull-up off.  
She started to cry harder and her pacifier fell out her mouth as I put her in the tub.  
"Hey don't cry baby Mommy's not hurting you" I said  
"I wan Edward an Jasper!" She cried as I put soap on her  
"You'll see them when we go downstairs" I said sadly trying not to breakdown. I hated when she cried usually she stopped after a while but not today.  
I dried my hands and got my iPhone, put it on slideshow and held it in front of her.

"See there's your brothers" I said as a picture of them came up. She stopped crying just sniffles now and I washed the soap off of her and put her in her hooded towel. I picked her up and laid her on her bed. After I put my phone in my pocket

I got her clothes ready for today she was going to where white long sleeve shirt, a pink overall dress, white tights, and pink flats. I decided to talk to her while I dressed her.

"Rosie you know mommy loves you right?"  
"Yes" she said  
"I'm not trying to scare when I give you a shower okay?"  
"Kay"  
Maybe she's coming up with a cold. I stood her up on the bed and put a pink headband on her head.  
"I love you Rosie Posie" I said and kissed her cheek  
"Love you mommy"

I put her on my hip after I packed the mommy bag and headed downstairs.

Esme POV:

Here's the Cullen's Morning:

"Mommy!" I wake up to see Alice on our bed in her pajamas.  
"Hi honey" I say and kiss her head "Daddy didn't dress you?"  
"I want you to dress me" wow that's a surprise. I look at the clock it's 6:15  
I pick Alice up and as we head to her room I stop at Bella and Emmett's.  
Carlisle was getting them dressed into their uniforms.

I put Alice down and dressed Emmett.  
"Good morning baby" I said to him  
"Hi Mommy" I love him

When he and Bella were dressed I turned to Carlisle

"I would have helped you bathe them if you woke me up" I said and kissed his cheek  
"It's okay you need your sleep" he said and kissed my lips

"Alice come here let's get you dressed" I held her hand as we walked into her mermaid room.  
"Take your clothes off and come into your bathroom" I said as set the water.

After her shower I brought her into my room I got dressed and did Alice's hair. She looked so cute. She was wearing a pink shirt with all the princesses on it and a blue jean skirt with white tights and pink flats and on her head was a hot pink clip with a ribbon.

It's was 7:15 I walked downstairs with Alice in my arms and sat her in her chair.  
Carlisle made eggs and bacon with yogurt parfaits.

As we were finishing our breakfast. Kelly texted me saying they were all just getting into the car.

"Bella Emmett you have your backpacks?"  
"Yes mommy" they said in unison

It was 7:30 and we finished eating and everyone was on the porch waiting for Kelly.  
Their car pulled up in our driveway. James ran out their dodge minivan, greeted me and then headed to Carlisle's car after he kissed Kelly bye and Carlisle did the same with me.

I went to Kelly's car and put Alice in the extra car seat next to Rosalie as Emmet and Bella got in the back. I sat in the shot gun next to Kelly. I hugged her.

"How are you?" I said  
"Great you have Alice's things?" She asked  
"Yes she's holding them"

Kelly drove to my work and I got out.  
"Bye babies I love you have fun at school, Alice you be good for Kelly" I said to my kids  
"Love you mommy" they said to me

Kelly POV:

I drove to Pierce Prep we were just in time it was 7:45

I got all the kids out, put Rosalie on my hip and held Alice's hand.  
We walked to the pre-school part of the school to drop Emmett and Jasper off.  
Emmett hugged Alice and I put Rosalie down so she could say bye to Jasper.  
I expected Jasper to hug Rosalie but he kissed her smack on the lips. Oh boy.

Alice gasped. I laughed and hugged him and Emmett. Jasper was just being Jasper or following Edward because he used to do the same to Jasper. Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek and then the boys ran inside to their class.

Bella and Edward were on the other side. They were in the same 1st grade class. Edward hugged Rosalie and me and Bella did the same with Alice and me. Then they went inside just in time like always. I texted everyone letting them know I got the kids to school safely.

I picked up Rosalie and grabbed Alice's hand.

"So girls what do you want to do today?"

R&R!


	3. Girls Day Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney movies mentioned,Xbox, or Nuby

Bella Cullen: 6  
Emmett Cullen: 4  
Alice Cullen: 3

Edward Hale: 6  
Jasper Hale: 3  
Rosalie Hale: 2

Kelly's POV:

I put the girls car seats closer to the front on the car so I could hear them talk.  
It's 8:00 and I'm going to take the girls to the spa since I'm definitely in need of a mani-pedi and I'm sure the girls will like that. After the spa we'll go back to my house, have some lunch and take a nap. It should be time for Rose's photo-shoot by then.

"Girls you want to go to the spa and get your nails and hair done?"  
"Yes yes yes!" They said

I pulled into the parking lot of the spa and got out the car after I turned it off. Good thing I left the double stroller in the car yesterday. I got the stroller out before I got the girls out and in the stroller. I put my bag and Alice's bag in the back of the stroller, and pushed the girls inside.

Alice and I were sitting in our chairs getting our nails done and Rose was sitting on my lap while hers were done, because right when the woman started to scrub her feet she began to cry for me.  
Alice and the lady doing her nails were chatting about different types of pink it was very cute.

I kissed Rose's hair.  
"You like it baby? See the pretty pink?"  
She nodded and smiled. I think she was getting tired probably time for a morning nap.  
"I'm done!" Alice said  
"Wow it looks so pretty!" I said to her Rose and I were done to. The ladies led us to the dryer.  
Thankfully Rosalie was okay with standing my herself while her feet dried. Alice loved it.

Alice and I were sitting in chairs getting our hair straightened, we had just got our deep condition done. Rose was in the stroller eating some teddy crackers. She couldn't get her hair done because they were probably going to do her hair at the shoot and she knows those people so I thought that would be better.

"Belly is going to be so jelly!" Alice said smiling  
I laughed.  
"Alice make sure you don't brag this to her okay? I don't make her feel bad"  
"Okay" she said  
"Your daughter?" I women doing my hair asked  
"No my best friends that's my baby over there" I said gesturing to Rose  
"Oh she looks just like you! What a cutie!"  
"Thank you"I said smiling

By 9:30 we were heading out and I was strapping the girls into their car seats.

By 9:50 the girls were playing store in the playroom. I was watching them through the video monitor, as I cooked some them food. They were going to each have half a tomato grilled cheese sandwich with two small heads of steamer broccoli. If they finished most if their lunch they get a banana-vanilla yogurt with a cookie. Or pudding.

When I finished lunch I pressed the speaker on the video monitor.  
"Girls come downstairs and eat!" I said sweetly they turned around  
"Come on Rosie!" Alice said as she grabbed Rose's hand and ran out the playroom.

They ran into the kitchen.  
"Come Alice" I said as in lifted her into a chair with a booster seat. She started to eat.  
"Come Baby" I said as I put Rose in her high chair next to Alice.

"Kelly who's chair am I sitting in?" Alice asked curiously  
"Jasper's honey" I said sweetly  
She screeched happily and continued to eat. She just loves Jasper they were born a month apart Jasper is January 12th and Alice is February 12th. She's always loved him and Jasper adores her.

"Mommy?!" Rosalie screeched with tears in her eyes. What now?  
"What is it baby?" I said and stood in front of her high chair.  
"Want Daddy" she said  
"I want my daddy too" Alice said sadly  
"When you finish your lunch and snack we can video chat them, okay?

"Okay!" Alice said and ate more of her food.  
I kissed Rose's hair. She started to eat her lunch. I'm going to eat while they take their nap.

When the girls had finished their lunch they happily ate their yogurt without the cookie because they didn't want it.

"Okay now when you finish we can call the daddies and take a nap okay?"  
"Okay" they said

*****  
"Let's go girls" I said as I carried them both upstairs on my hips with their bags on my hands. We had just finished our video chat with the daddies.  
When we got to Rose's room I put them on the bed and started to help them undress. They kept their shirts on and I helped Alice put a pull up on.

"I'm going to get your sippy cups okay girls?"  
"Okay" they said sleepily

I put milk into their Nuby's and then headed upstairs. The girls were probably starting to fall asleep. When I got to them I gave them their Nuby's, clip their pacifiers to their shirts, and put on Rosalie's lullaby player. I kissed Alice's head and pecked Rose on the lips.

"Have a nice nap girls" I said as I closed the door.

I went to our bed room and decided to check my emails.

"Shit" I whispered  
I got a email saying Rose's photo-shoot had been canceled because the photographer isn't feeling so well.

How am I going to keep these girls entertained for the rest of the day?


	4. Trouble Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney movies mentioned,or Nuby

Bella Cullen: 6  
Emmett Cullen: 4  
Alice Cullen: 3

Edward Hale: 6  
Jasper Hale: 3  
Rosalie Hale: 2

Bella's POV:

"Okay kids were going to do the shapes project first and when you finish were going to start working in our handwriting books okay?"  
"Yes Miss Carmen"  
"Bella will you pass the projects out please?"  
"Yes" I said and stood up and began to pass the projects around to different tables. There are four kids per table and 20 kids in class.  
"Ow! You stepped on my foot Bella" Victoria yelped just as I was about to sit at my table.  
"I did not" I said  
"Yes you did. Miss Carmen!" She yelled as our teacher walked over.  
"What's the problem girls?" "Bella stepped on my foot on propose"  
"Victoria I'm sure it was an accident, Bella will you say sorry?"  
"But I didn't do anyth-"  
"Bella! Your never like this I'm going to inform your mother about this. Tell Victoria your sorry!"  
I could feel tears threatening to come out my eyes "I'm sorry, Victoria"  
"Thank you now go sit at your table" I saw Victoria smile before I went to my table.  
I sat down next to Edward and let my tears flow freely. He rubbed my back.  
"Don't cry Bella, your ruining your project"  
"Now I'm gonna get in trouble and I never get in trouble" I said as I started my project.  
"Victoria's a jerk" Edward said "ignore her"  
I hugged him. Edward always made me feel better.  
When everyone was finished we were sent outside to recess.  
Edward and I were taking turns going across the monkey bars.  
I jumped down. "Your turn Edward!"  
As Edward took his turn Victoria and Laurent came over to us.  
"Your going to get in so much trouble Bella"  
"Get away from us Victoria" Edward said  
"Watch it" Laurent said and pushed Edward. He didn't fall.  
"You watch it" Edward said and knocked Laurent to the ground.  
Victoria shoved me but before I fell I tripped her with my foot and she fell down.  
Edward helped me up as Victoria started to cry.  
"I'm telling" Victoria and Laurent said and ran to the teachers.  
"Now were gonna get in trouble" Edward said  
We ran after them so we could tell our side of the story

Kelly's POV:

"Your in timeout for hitting mommy!" I said sternly to Rosalie as she cried harder.  
"Come Alice you can play upstairs" I said as I put her on my hip. I set the timer for five minutes and headed upstairs.  
"Rosalie, if you move I'm adding time!"  
I went upstairs with Alice into the playroom and helped her dress Rosalie's dolls. I girls had their snack and I changed them into their clothes and Rosalie hit me because I didn't do her hair first. I do kind of feel bad because I rarely make her cry like that.  
The timer ringed.  
"Alice can you stay here while I go get Rosalie?"  
"Yes" she said as she played with the dolls.  
I walked downstairs to see Rosalie crying and screaming loudly at the corner. I walked over to her and turned her around to face me.  
She kept on crying "Rosalie listen to me" I said as she started to calm herself  
"I put you in timeout because you hit mommy"  
"But I" *sniff* "say sorry"  
"You did say sorry but I put you timeout because you need to know that that's not okay"  
She was still sniffling. She was upset  
"Can you tell mommy sorry?"  
"Sorry" she sniffed  
Then I smelled it  
"Rosalie did you pee yourself?" I asked and pulled her dress up and her leggings down so I could check her. I just changed her.  
"Baby I just changed you after your nap why didn't you tell mommy you needed to go potty?"  
"When you yelled I peed" that broke my heart. I scared her so much she peed herself.  
"Rosalie mommy wasn't trying to scare when you yelled at you okay?"  
She nodded  
"You don't need to be scared of mommy"  
"She didn't answer me  
"Stay there Mommy's going to get you new pants and a tissue for your face"  
I went to the bathroom and got her a tissue and grabbed my bag then I went upstairs and got her new leggings. I went down stairs after I checked on Alice.  
I wiped Rosalie's face with the tissue, grabbed the changing mat out my bag, laid it out, and placed Rosalie on it. I pulled her dress up and then pulled her pull-up off. I wiped her clean, put her in a new pull-up and put new leggings on her.  
I stood her up "All done" she wiped he eyes. I kissed her cheek and placed her on my hip after I cleaned up  
We headed up to the playroom. I put Rose down so she could play with Alice.

"You girls want to watch Cinderella while I make a phone call?"  
"Yes!" They said  
I took them downstairs, gave them some snacks and their Nuby's, and put the movie in  
"I'll be right back"  
I needed to talk to James I can't believe I scared my daughter just by yelling at her. Maybe he can talk to her.  
I went to our bedroom and called him on my phone  
He answered on the first ring  
"Hello, my love I was just about to call you"  
"James we have an issue"  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"It's Rosalie" I sobbed  
"What happened is she okay? Where is she Kelly?"  
"She's with Alice downstairs"  
"What happened, do you need me to come home we only have thirty more minutes left"  
"I put her in timeout after she hit me...and I yelled at her...when I came to get her after she was wet and when I asked her why...she told me that she peed when I yelled!" I sobbed  
"Please don't cry baby...Do you want me to come home and talk to her?"  
"No..you should stay at work, I think she's afraid of me James" I sniffed  
"Is she talking to you?"  
"She let me hold her, what were you going to call me about?"  
"Oh yeah, Edward and Bella got into a fight with two other kids at school"  
"What happened now?"  
"Well apparently Bella got into a little squabble with one of the kids and in recess one boy pushed Edward and that's when the fight started."  
"Was anybody hurt?"  
"No, but now they all have to stay in school with the dream teacher for an hour after school ends and copy the dictionary"  
"Then Bella's going to miss her ballet"  
"Yeah, and now no soccer practice for Edward"  
I sighed "Well then Esme and I will just pick up the little boys"  
"Yeah"  
"Well I should go check on the girls"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

I hung up and headed downstairs.

Please review!


	5. Playtime and Pickup

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney movies mentioned,or Nuby

Bella Cullen: 6  
Emmett Cullen: 4  
Alice Cullen: 3  
Edward Hale: 6  
Jasper Hale: 3  
Rosalie Hale: 2

Carlisle POV:

"Okay James,let's head out" I said as I grabbed my things. It's 1:30 were going to pick up Esme and then go to Kelly's house and help her with the girls.

Esme POV:  
"Bye Charlotte, see you tomorrow" I said as my husband's car pulled into the drive way.  
"Have a good night, Esme" she said and waved  
I went outside, and sat in the passengers seat next to Carlisle. I kissed him and greeted James.  
"How was your day?"  
"Great until the school called"  
"Oh I almost forgot about that" I said sadly

Kelly's POV:  
The girls were watching Princess and the Frog as I cleaned up a bit after our second lunch. Rosalie wasn't talking to me but she did answer me when I asked her a question. She also said please and thank you.  
I heard Carlisle's car pull up with James and Esme in it. I walked to the window and pushed the curtain aside to see them exiting the car.

"Alice your mommy and daddy are here! And daddy's here Rosalie!" I said happily  
Rosalie and Alice ran to the window to see them.

I opened the door for them. I kissed and hugged James. He kissed my hair.  
"Hi Daddy!" Rosalie said. He picked her up "Hi princess" he said and kissed her cheek  
"Daddy can I come with you, when you leave?" She said  
"I'm just going to get your brothers, you don't wanna stay here with mommy?" Rosalie looked at me, turned to James and shook her head no.

"I go with you daddy" she said "Okay get your jacket" he said as he put her down.  
Carlisle POV:

"Daddy I want to go too" Alice said "You can come, go get your jacket with Rosalie"  
She ran upstairs with Rosalie.  
"It's only 1:46 where are you taking the girls?" Esme asked "We can take them to the park, I guess" I told her  
James nodded "Yeah, then we can pick up the boys,and while we wait for Bella and Edward we can take the kids to the drive-thru zoo"  
"Oh James that's perfect because you won't have to take them out the car" Kelly said  
"Daddy were ready!" Alice said running towards James and I with Rosalie  
"Let's put your shoes on then" I helped her put her shoes on and picked her up when I was done. "Give mommy kiss" I said to her as I passed her to Esme  
James POV:  
"Say bye to mommy" I said to Rosalie, who was in my arms. She blew her a kiss. Kelly blew one back and kissed her cheek but I could tell she was upset that she didn't kiss her. I kissed her goodbye after she handed me the diaper bag "I'll call you"

We got the girls seated in the dodge minivan in their car seats. Carlisle sat in the passenger seat, I put my seat belt on and pulled out the drive way

Carlisle's POV:  
Higher Daddy! Higher!" Alice said as I pushed her on the swings. James was running around the playground with Rosalie.  
"Daddy I wanna play with Rosalie" Alice said after about two more minutes. I carried out of the swings area of the playground. I put her on the ground so she could go to Rose.  
James let Rosalie go and sat on the bench with me as we watched the girls play. I turned to him.  
"So what are you going to punishment wise, with Edward" I asked  
"I really don't know, time-out is a joke to Edward now" he said with a sigh  
"You and Kelly don't spank anymore?" I asked  
"Yes we do with Edward, Rose and Jasper are to young, I don't think I should make a decision until I find out exactly what happened"  
"Are you going to spank Bella?" He asked "Well timeout works now and then but it's not effective these days with her, we haven't spanked her in a while though" I said  
"Yeah same with Edward" he said and checked his watch  
"We should start getting ready to go" I nodded and checked my watch it's 2:31.  
"Rosalie! Come on its time to go get your brothers!" Rose smiled and ran over, she just loves her brothers,  
Alice crossed her arms "But Daddy I don't want to go yet!" She said  
I got up and walked towards her she ran away from me up the slide and stood on the top of the platform at the top of the slide,  
"Alice it's time to go" I said sternly "No!" She screamed at me.  
People were starting to stare. "Mary Alice you will come down from there now"  
"No!" She repeated "I'm going to count to three..." She wouldn't budge  
"One" I said and put a foot on the swing  
"Two" she came down the slide and stood in front on me, I crouched down in front of her.  
"Alice, Daddy should only have to say it once" I said  
She pouted and looked away "Look at me" I said sternly. She did.  
"Sorry Daddy" she said "I forgive you" I said

James POV:  
I pulled into drive way to the school and parked. I turned the car off as Carlisle got out to get Alice from her car seat. I got out the car and closed the door and got Rosalie out. We werelate after Carlisle and Alice's situation, there was also some traffic. It was past 3:00. I picked Rosalie up and chuckled when Carlisle did the same with Alice.

We ran to the pre-school part of Pierce Prep. Emmett and Jasper were the only kids left, I'm sure they didn't mind though, they looked happy with the books and toys.  
"Emmett and Jasper your parents are here!" Said their teacher Miss Kate. I put Rosalie down and she ran towards Jasper and hugged him. Emmett hugged Alice and then hugged Rosalie.  
It's was a very sweet.  
"Hey Buddy" I said to Jasper and kissed his cheek "Hi dada" he said  
"Did you have fun at school?" I asked. He nodded. Carlisle and I helped the boys put on their jackets. I thanked the teacher and the boys said bye to her. We all walked out.  
I walked next to Carlisle as the kids walked in front of us.  
Alice was holding Jasper's hand and Emmett held Rosalie's.  
Carlisle and I took a picture of them. I sent it to Kelly. Just as we were about to go to the parking lot Miss Carmen, Bella and Edward's teacher ran towards us.  
I shook her hand and so did Carlisle  
"I just wanted to give you some two good news, were letting the kids leave early because they were good" she said  
"Okay that's great we can get them now?" I ask  
"Yes" she said we thanked her and walked into the school with the kids.

Here we go I thought


	6. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's characters, or the movies mentioned.

WARNING: Spanking in this chapter.

Bella Cullen: 6

Emmett Cullen: 4

Alice Cullen: 3

Edward Hale: 6

Jasper Hale: 3

Rosalie Hale: 2

James POV:

Since Bella and Edward got out early we weren't going to take the kids to the zoo because that would send Edward and Bella the wrong message, so were going to pick up Esme and I'm going to drive them back home then I'm going back to deal with Edward.  
Edward and Bella didn't make a sound, they knew they were in trouble. I feel bad that I'm going to punish Edward but I must be firm with him because fighting is not okay in our family.

************  
Carlisle POV:  
We waved to James as he pulled out of our driveway.  
Esme opened the door and the kids went in and took their shoes off. Esme and I did the same. I turned to her.  
"Will you put a movie on for the babies, so we can talk to Bella?" I asked. She nodded and took Alice and Bella upstairs.  
Bella was slowly taking off her shoes, trying to avoid me... And my office. I bent down, took her shoes off, and looked into her eyes sternly.  
"Go to my office, sit on the couch and wait for your mother and I, do you understand me?"  
"Yes Daddy" she said and ran upstairs.

Esme and I sat on chairs in front of Bella as she sat on the couch.  
"Bella sweetie, we want to hear your side of the story on this and then were going to discuss the consequences"  
Bella took a deep breath and said  
"Miss Carmen told me to pass out the projects and when I went to Victoria's table she told me I stepped on her foot and I didn't, so she told Miss Carmen and I had to apologize, that made me cry and I was really upset and just wanted to be with Edward. In recess Victoria and Laurent came over to us and Victoria started teasing me. Edward got upset and told her to get away, that made Laurent mad and he pushed Edward but he didn't fall and then Victoria pushed me and as . . . I fell I tripped her with my foot"  
"Bella why didn't you go to the Miss Carmen?" I asked  
"I didn't want to be a baby anymore" she said  
"Bella your not a baby, who called you that?" Esme asked "Victoria and Laurent, I just wanted to let her know not mess with me anymore"  
"Bella you should know better, I'm disappointed in you" I said  
She put her head down in sadness  
"Now Bella you are going to be punished for this, you can't hit people and you had stay late at school, which caused you and Alice to miss ballet."  
"Bella I want to know what you think your punishment should be" Esme said  
"I think I should be grounded with no tv for two weeks and no fun stuff" she said but she grumbled something else after.  
"Bella what did you say after that?" I asked sternly "Nothing"  
"Bella I don't think being grounded is enough for you, I think you need a spanking" I said  
She froze and shook her head " No Daddy please! Mommy I don't want a spanking" she cried  
"Baby you need to think about your actions before you do something like put hands on someone, I'm sorry sweetie but I agree with father"  
Tears ran down her cheeks "I told Victoria I was sorry" she said  
"Bella your teacher said that you all apologized to each other and it was clear to her that none of you meant it." I said  
"I'm going to go cheek on your brother and sister, when your punishment is over were going to have dinner, Mommy or Daddy are going to give you and Alice a shower, and then your going to bed. Do you understand?"  
Bella nodded. Esme squeezed my hand and kissed Bella's cheek before she left.  
I turned to Bella. "Bella come here" I said. She started to cry, but she walked towards me."  
"Bella pull up your dress(she's still in her school uniform) and lay across my lap" she did as I said.  
"Bella I'm going to give you twenty with my hand as a warm up then your getting fifteen with the paddle" I said  
I pulled her tights down started the spanking. Bella was sobbing by the seventh with my hand I think she was being dramatic I'm not spanking her nearly as hard as I spanked her when she slapped Esme last month.  
I finished the warm up and stood her in front of me. "I'm going to get the paddle from my desk, pull down your underwear." Bella started to cry more. I really hated hearing her cry but she needs to learn.  
I grabbed the paddle and turned to Bella. The sight broke my heart, my baby was shaking crying with her head in her hands. I walked over to her, her tights and underwear were on the floor at her feet. I picked her underwear up and then put her on my hip. "Bella you didn't have to take everything off" I said and kissed her cheek. I laid her on the couch and pulled her dress up.  
I spanked her quickly because she was already upset and I knew she wanted it to be over. I quickly dressed her, picked up and held her to me. Then she did something she's never done before she pushed away from me.  
"Bella it's okay, Daddy loves you,I'm right here it's okay" I said, She continued to cry so I crouched down and stood her in front of me, she wouldn't look at me.  
"Bella I'm not mad at you okay? It's forgotten, you were such a big girl" I said smiling at her.  
She shook her head and ran out the room, I'm confused she's never acted this way after a punishment.  
James's POV:  
We all sat at the table for dinner. I'm going to deal with Edward after he showers and brushes his teeth.  
"Jasper how was school today?" Christina asked as I cut Rose's chicken for her.  
"I painted everybody some pictures today" I smiled  
"That's wonderful baby, mommy can't wait to see them" she said  
"Rosie you ready to be a big girl and go to school?" I asked as I helped her eat.  
"Yeah! I big girl now!" She said "Your not our baby anymore?" I asked her sadly. She nodded her head. I kissed her cheek and fed her more rice.  
When everyone was finished I took the boys upstairs to their bathroom to get them showered. I got Jasper undressed and showered the boys, put their pajamas on, brushed their teeth, and put Japer to bed.  
"I love you buddy" I said to him after I finished reading him a story. "I love you Daddy" he said.  
I kissed him and turned to Edward who was trying to fall asleep to avoid his punishment. "Edward go to my office now" I said sternly.  
He did as I said. I went Rose's room to say goodnight to her. Christina wasn't in there so I guess she had already finished reading her a story, Rose was still wide awake sucking on her pacifier. I held my arms out to her, she leaned into them, and I picked her up. She took her pacifier out and hugged me. Out of all three of my kids I spend the least amount of time with Rosalie, I really want to spend more time with her.  
"You want to go to work with Daddy tomorrow?" I asked her and kissed her cheek. She nodded.  
"Okay you can come with me tomorrow then, can I have a kiss please" I asked, she gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I put her back in bed "I love you, Rosie"  
"Love you Daddy" she said  
I walked into my study to see Christina talking too Edward on the couch.  
"Edward you need to apologize to Laurent for shoving him and apologize to your teacher for starting the fight, do you understand me?" she asked "Yes" he said  
I sat next to Christina "Your mother is right and you also need to apologize to Victoria for the way you spoke to her, I know she's not your friend but you need to be nice and you don't talk to girls like that" I said  
"But their not going to apologize to me it's not fair they always win" he said  
"Edward Anthony you are going to apologize it's not about winning or losing it's about who's the bigger person and you started the fight by knocking Laurent to the floor when you could have gone to a teacher so there should not be any arguing." Christina said and kissed his head and then got up.  
"I'll see you in the morning Edward" she said and kissed me.  
When she left I turned to Edward. " Now Edward there is no getting out of this your going to be spanked, for starting a fight and being disrespectful, you should not have argued with your mother and I just now and you definitely should have not told Victoria to get away from you and Bella. You should have gotten a teacher."  
"But I was just protecting Bella" I said "Bella can make her own decisions maybe if you didn't say anything none of this would have happened."  
He didn't say anything. I took my belt off and Edward began to cry. "Please not the belt Daddy I don't want the belt" he said  
"Edward you don't want a longer punishment this is going to be quick one buddy, come here" He sniffed and stood in front of me.  
"Pull down your pajama pants and underwear" I said. He pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles and started to pulled his legs out. I laughed "You don't have to take them off buddy" I said and pulled his pant up to his knees. I put him over my lap. "Your getting thirty with my belt, Edward" I said and started the spanking. He was sobbing my the fifth lash, I hated hearing him cry he's a really good kid I hate having to spank him. By the time I finished Edward's had tears streaming down his cheeks and he was crying loudly. I stood him front of me and kissed his head.  
"I'm sorry I had to spank you okay buddy?" Edward was to absorbed in his crying to answer me. I got up and got the cooling cream out of my mini fridge and got his cup with water in it.  
I sat in front of him and rubbed his back "Breathe buddy breathe" He started to take deep breathes and I gave him his cup, he slowly started to drink his water and I turned him around and applied the cream to his burning backside. I turned him around and pulled his pants up. He gave me his cup."I love you Edward" I said "I love you Daddy"


	7. Interviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters  
Bella Cullen: 6  
Emmett Cullen: 4  
Alice Cullen: 3  
Edward Hale: 6  
Jasper Hale: 3  
Rosalie Hale: 2

Carlisle's POV:  
I was getting Alice dressed in her bathroom, while Bella brushed her hair, she is still not talking to me and it's been two days. It's Sunday and today Alice and Rosalie have their interviews with Pierce Prep along with a physical because they need to get their shots for school and they need a clean bill of health.  
Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are staying at Kelly's mothers house and then we may pick some of them up and take them with us to support the girls at their appointment.  
Esme came in with Emmett on her hip  
"Oh Alice you look so cute!" She said  
She did look cute, she was wearing a pink sweater dress with white leggings and a pink bow in her hair.  
"Bring them down when your done we have twenty minutes before the interviews" Esme said  
"Aren't we doing the interviews separate? Are we going first?"  
"Yes we are, but they didn't tell us who was going first"  
Kelly's POV:  
"Okay Princess all done" I said as I finished dressing Rosalie for her interview.  
She was wearing a jean overall dress with a lavender shirt with lavender tights, lavender flats with lavender rhinestones and a purple headband in her hair that was tied up in a neat ponytail.  
"I wanna show daddy" she said and jumped off my vanity in my room. I picked her up before she could go anywhere.  
"Daddy's getting your brothers dressed" I said to her as we walked to their room  
"Oh look at my big girl" James said and smiled when he saw Rosalie. He took her from me and I picked up Jasper.  
"You ready to go to Meme's house?" I said and kissed his cheek. He nodded.  
James's POV:  
Rosalie is younger then Alice so Miss Kate asked if she could interview her first. Kelly and I were sitting in the back of the classroom sitting in chairs so we could watch the interview but Rosalie's back was to us because they said she would probably get distracted if she saw us.  
"Hi Rosalie" Miss Kate said nicely  
"Hi" she said  
"How old are you?"  
"Two" she said and put up two fingers. "That's my girl" Kelly said.  
"Can you tell me when your birthday is?" Miss Kate asked.  
"April 1st" Rosalie said. Kelly looked at me "Who taught her that?" She asked me  
"Your mother did I think" I said  
"Good job, can you get up show me what letters are in your name please?" She asked and pointed to the letter board. Rosalie nodded, got up, and went to the board.  
"R..O..S..A..L..I..E" She spelled out her name. Rose knew the alphabet so this didn't surprise me.  
"Good job, you can come back and sit" Rose sat back down at her seat.  
"Rosalie, what are your favorite foods?" Miss Kate asked  
Kelly squeezed my hand, Rosalie isn't really good at multiple choice questions. Kelly and I were very worried about these.  
Rose didn't answer at first.  
"I mean what type of foods do you like to eat at home" Miss Kate said  
"I like...bananas and...waffles" Rosalie said  
"That sounds very good, do you cook at home with your mommy and daddy?"  
"Yeah! I cooked dinner with my mommy yesterday"  
"Oh really?What did you cook?"  
"Pizza! I helped mommy make the bread!"  
"Oh that must have been fun. Do you have a best friend Rosalie?"  
Please don't say Emmett. I thought.  
"Jasper and Emmett are my best friends" She said  
Kelly laughed. I put my head on my hands, why didn't she say Alice?  
"Oh that's sweet, do you get along with your big brothers?"  
"Yes, but sometimes they call me a baby, but I'm a big girl now!" Rose said  
"Yes you are, you definitely spell your name like a big girl"  
"Thank you" Rose said  
"Your welcome and your all done with your interview"  
Miss Kate signaled for Kelly and I to join them at the table. we came over and I sat Rosalie on my lap and put a kids game on my phone for her.  
"Okay well the interview went very well in the testing part, but when I started to ask her questions she got nervous at looked at her hands, I really thought at her age she would be happy during the fun questions"  
"She's actually always had trouble with multi-choice questions, because she's worried she may say the wrong thing" Kelly said getting defensive  
"Well if she's usually at home with you and Alice, she may not be very encouraged to say what she feels, she needs to be with more kids her age. I think she's at the perfect age to come to this school" Miss Kate said  
Kelly nodded. I could tell she was upset that she said that.  
"So if she is excepted here then you'll be her teacher?" Kelly asked. Here we go.  
"We'll no my sister Miss Irina may teach her she's next door"  
"Oh I thought Miss Carmen was your sister?" I said  
"She's my cousin, Miss Tanya is also my sister though" She said  
"So does Rosalie still use a pacifier?" Miss Kate asked  
"Yes only at naptime and bedtime though" Kelly said  
"We'll I can't have pacifiers in my classroom because three year-olds are in my room, but if she's in Miss Irina's classroom then she can have her pacifier at naptime"  
"She's not attached to it she's taken a lot naps without her pacifier it's her blanket that she's attached too" I said  
"Blankets are allowed but not at activity time" Miss Kate  
We nodded. I noticed Rosalie starting to fall asleep, I took the phone away from her and rubbed her back.  
"Oh looks like someones getting tired, what's her nap schedule?" Miss Kate asked  
"She takes a nap after breakfast and a nap after lunch"  
"Do you think it would be possible to switch her to Jasper's nap schedule?"  
"Yes definitely" Kelly said  
"How did you get Rosalie to memorize her name?" Miss Kate asked  
"We sing children's songs in the car everyday and I sit with her and help her with her letters all the time" Kelly said proudly  
"That's wonderful. Thank you for coming this concludes our interview"  
Esme's POV:  
Carlisle and I sat in the back of the class room as Alice's interview began  
"Hi Alice" Miss Kate said  
"Hi" she said  
"How old are you"  
"Three"  
"Can you tell me when your birthday is?"  
"February 21st" She said  
Miss Kate picked out a crayon and put a sheet of paper in front of Alice  
"Can you write your favorite letter for me please? Your write your name?"  
"I'll write an A because that's the first letter in my name" Alice said  
We couldn't see what she wrote but Miss Kate looked pleased  
"Good job, can you spell your name for me please?"  
"A-L-I-C-E" Alice said  
"Good job, can you count as high as you can for me?  
"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11"  
I turned to Esme "She counted to twenty last night"  
"I know maybe she's just nervous" Esme said  
"Good job, Alice what do you like to do at home?"  
"I like to color and play dress up" Alice said  
"Do you play with your brother and sister a lot?" Miss Kate asked  
"Yes and I play with Rosie and Jasper"  
"That's nice, Alice do you like to read books?"  
"Yeah! My mommy and daddy read me books all the time"  
"Do you want to go to school Alice?"  
Alice shook her head. Esme sighed  
"Why not?" Miss Kate  
"Because then I can't play anymore"  
"You can play here at school too, we paint, and color, and go outside"  
"Really?"  
"Yes sweetie, okay were finished your parents are going to join us now"  
Miss Kate waved us over. Esme put Alice on her lap and gave her her iPhone so she'd be distracted.  
"Alice did great in the testing part, I did expect her to count higher though"  
"She can count to twenty she did it yesterday" I said  
"I really wish she did that during the interview, I was also surprised that she couldn't write her name because Emmett was writing his name around her age"  
"Well Emmett and Alice are completely different when it comes to learning" Esme said quickly  
"Okay, she also has a wonderful personality it really came out during the interview"  
"Thank you" I said  
"Your welcome, does she use a pacifier or blanket right now?"  
"She uses the toddler pacifiers" I said  
"All the time?" Miss Kate asked  
"When she wants it" Esme said  
"Well she's three pacifiers are not allowed in the three and four year old classrooms, do you think that might be an issue?"  
"It will be challenging but she'll get used to it" I said  
"Is she toilet trained?" Miss Kate asked  
"Yes but at naptime she usually wakes up wet so she wears a pull-up when she goes to sleep" Esme said  
"Okay that's fine, does she drink anything before she goes to sleep?"  
"She usually has a sippy cup of milk or water with her, so if she wakes up she'll go back to sleep" Esme said  
"Well that's not allowed here, if a child wakes up we put them in a smaller room and that usually helps them sleep"  
"Okay, that makes sense" I said  
"Okay thank you for coming this concludes the interview"


End file.
